Safety in Numbers
by ariamouramara
Summary: Cat is a witch. Andre, Jade, and Beck are vampires. Robbie is just a human. How can they protect each other from whats coming for them all? *Cabbie to eventual Candre, forever Bade, and there all friends!* (Originals with Victorious characters! I OWN NOTHING.)


**I don't own Victorious or The Originals!**

_Italics_:** is Cat visualizing the past as she tells her story**

Regular: **is present time**

* * *

**"The Harvest** is a sacrificial ritual performed by witches of the French Quarter. The ritual is used to maintain the flow of magic to the living witches from their deceased ancestors. The Harvest ritual involves sacrificing four young witches, so that their coven can maintain their magical connection to their ancestors for the following three hundred years. The sacrifice is the method of which the witches appease their ancestors, and as a reward during the Reaping, the witches are rewarded with continued access to their ancestors magic. The final stage of the Harvest is the Reaping." Cat explained to her shocked friends, Jade, Andre, Tori, Robbie and Beck. "I was chosen to be one of the sacrifices," she continued in a soft and sad tone. "they said that the other girls and I would just have to give blood. Just a simple cut on our palms and then we would just go to sleep. That once it was over we would wake up and everything would be fine." Cat said and was getting angry as she went on. "But they **lied**."

_Cat walked at the end of the line of similarly dressed girls with a nervous smile on her face. She was dressed in a white lace baby doll dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, the three other girls were dressed in white dresses slightly different from hers. Cat's eyes locked with her mothers as her mom gave her an approving nod that made Cat feel less scared. 'Everything will be okay.' she thought and her smile grew as she stopped and stood with the others to face Batsiana, the elder witch._

"Everything was going like the elders planned." Cat said staring down at the vanilla candle on the table in Tori's living room and with out even trying she lit the candle. A small gasp came from Tori's mouth and Robbie's eyes widened.

_They all closed their eyes and everyone joined in to chant a brief prayer before Batsianna spoke again, "Marie Clair." she called politely. A tall blonde girl who was no older than 14, stood and walked up to the gray platform in the middle of the cemetery. "Do you have faith in the Harvest?" Batsianna asked with a gentle smile and kind eyes. "I-I do." Marie said and extended out her arm so Batsianna could make the incision on her palm. Instead the elder witch grabbed her hand and used the knife in her other hand to slice Marie's neck and she fell to the ground. Dead._  
_Cat and the other girls all shrieked in horror and men from the coven grabbed their arms to restrain them. Cat looked to the crowed with tears blurring her vision and saw her mother who stood staring blankly at the platform, ignoring her daughters eyes. _

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew this would happen?" Beck asked feeling pity for his small friend as he held Jade's hand in his own, protectively.

"Yes. Except the four of us." Cat said shaking her head as a tear fell. "They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us." she said angrily as her voice rose and her little fingers dug into the arms of her chair.

_The next girl was forced up to the front and she met the same deadly fait as Marie. "Noo!" Cat cried out trying to fight the man who was restraining her arms. "Monique Deverou." Batsianna called out calmly and the girl next to Cat was being usher up the stairs of the platform but she wasn't fighting like Cat was. She was just going along with the slaughter. "No! NO! Please don't let her mommy!" Cat cried frantically. _

"I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me!" Cat continued crying softly. "I screamed and screamed for anyone to do something."  
Cat took breathed in sharply and calmed slightly. "But no one did."

"Yet you survived? So someone or something intervined." Jade questioned calmly.

Cat smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes. Someone finally did." She glanced at Andre who was silently watching her.

_"Monique! No! Runaway!" Cat shrieked as she tried to fight off the man holding her. Suddenly, witches started falling to the floor and there were screams as people panicked to get away. Cat's eyes grew wide in fear. What was coming for them now? A vampire? Oh god. No. Batsianna in fear, quickly slit Monique's throat before the vampire bit her neck viciously. "No, Monique! Nooo!" Cat cried as Monique dropped down holding her neck. "Let go of me! Stop it! Let go!" Cat cried to the man holding her back and she fought out of his grip just before the vampire came and broke the mans neck. Cat looked at the vampire and he reached out for her. "I got you." Andre said trying to calm her. Cat was crying as Andre, the vampire and her friend, hugged her. Why did he know about all of this? She turned to look over at her now dead friend and saw a glowing light traveling down Monique's arm to leave her body. Magic. The orb of light was all of her magic. It floated to Cat and she reached her arm out and the orb went into her._

_"_Every girl who died released her power onto the next. When I was the last one I suddenly had all of it. All the power that was supposed to be sent back into the earth to appease our ancestors." Cat said looking at her friends. "And I knew that they were supposed to kill me so that the power could be released and we would all be resurrected." she continued. "But they lied about killing us. How do I know they weren't lying about us coming back?" Cat said slightly angry again.

Her friends stared back at her. Tori was judging her. Robbie looked scared of her. Jade looked like she understood. Beck looked plainly sad. But Andre was the only one staring at her with a look of pure sympathy. Cat took a deep breath as she toyed with the hem of her pale pink dress.

"So I let Andre save me." Cat finished.

* * *

**So thats basically all from the Originals episode but thats how I wanted it to start because it was such a beautifully tragic story! I will post another chapter soon. Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
